A Toady Anniversary
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Ed Bighead is doing his best to make sure his wedding anniversary with his wife goes off without a hitch once Rocko helps him. But when it comes to dinner at a fancy French restaurant, will things begin to go wrong for the Bigheads as per usual? And will Ed ever get a moment alone with Bev?
1. Anniversary Panic

And now, let's get with this request made by wifishark on Deviantart, who requested a Rocko's Modern Life fanfiction starring everyone's favorite pair of frogs, the Bigheads! I've been looking forward to writing this one! This one is multi-chaptered, but this won't be a long one... probably three chapters at best, so keep that in mind as we go along! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Another morning had come to the quiet, occasionally loud city known as O-Town. Many people were already getting up and trying to get their day going, some were getting their kids up and sending them off to school, some were hurryingly trying to wake up and get to work in the early morning hours, and others were just going to relax on days off and clean the house. Indeed, this town looked like it has it's fair share of... er... interesting characters, like the cheerleader gazelles waiting eagerly for the bus to take them to school, the busy bunnies looking for eggs for their upcoming Easter festivities, a strange looking fellow in a bathing suit just skipping about minding his own business and having an occasional skip in his step as 'While Strolling Through the Park One Day' was playing on a nearby radio... but nothing compared to what was happening in one of the houses located on one of the many streets in O-Town.

In the home of the Bigheads, Mrs. Beverly Bighead, a toad wearing a bathrobe and curlers, was just taking her curlers off as she looked at herself in the mirror and blinked her eyes seductively. She then said in her usual sexy voice for some, strange and awkward for others, "Oh my, this'll definitely wow him for sure!"

Bev then shook her head as her usual ginger hair, that usually stood up, looked more curlier and flat as she gave a giggle, seemingly excited for today as she went over to the bathroom door and peeked outside, just in time to see someone was arising out of bed. Bev looked excited as she closed the door to get herself ready.

As the female toad was getting herself ready, dragging himself groggily out of bed was none other than another toad, wearing blue flannel pajamas and rubbing his head as he looked toward his calendar and marked off the day as he muttered, "Another day, another chip off my block..."

The toad, known to most as Ed Bighead, got out of bed and started to get into his dresser to fetch his clothes for the day. As he was doing so, Bev came out of the bathroom, wearing her usual pink shirt, blue jeans and pearl necklace get-up as she posed for Ed. "Good morning, Ed! How do you like it?"

But Ed Bighead just walked past Bev, not even noticing her as he entered the bathroom, intending to get himself ready quickly before work. Bev blinked in shock as she looked a little disappointed.

* * *

About fifteen or so minutes later, Bev was in the kitchen, making a good breakfast as she laid everything down on the kitchen table, as perfect as possible. It was at that moment, Bev heard the door from the upstairs bathroom slamming as she gave a smile. Pouring the coffee into each cup, she quickly sat down in front of the table, eagerly awaiting the man of the hour to ascend.

And ascend he did... very, very slowly as he was now in his regular work clothes and above all that, still looked a little groggy as he arrived at the table. Bev gave a smile towards her husband as she said, "I made breakfast for you, Ed."

"Great." Ed said, still looking tired as he grabbed the cup of coffee and chugged it down. "Just wrap it up for me, I need to get to work."

Bev's eyes widened in surprise as Ed headed towards the fridge to get his lunchbox out that he packed last night. Bev looked disappointed as she looked at the sausage and hash browns covered in flies she prepared specially for him, but still, if that was what he wanted... as Bev got up and started to wrap up Ed's breakfast in a napkin, she turned to Ed, who was checking the lunch box to make sure everything was in there. "Oh, Ed, you do remember what today is, do you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, don't worry, I have plans..." Ed said, waving his hand towards Bev.

That caught Bev's attention as she looked interested. "Really? What kind of plans?"

"Huh? Oh, you know, it's plans." Ed said nonchalantly as he closed the lunch pail, took it in one hand and grabbed the wrapped up breakfast made by Bev as he said, "I'll see you after work tonight..."

"Tonight?" Bev looked interested, but before she could question Ed any further, he was already out the door and heading into his car as he started it up and started backing it out of the driveway.

Bev Bighead could only watch as she gave a sigh, looking down. "Oh, why am I getting my hopes up. He forgot again!"

As she went out the door, she could only look at the garden and sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bighead!"

Bev didn't need to look up to know that her next door neighbor, the wallaby in the blue shirt known as Rocko, had just come out of the house. "Hello there, Rocko."

Rocko then noticed Bev Bighead was down in the dumps. "What's the matter, Mrs. Bighead? You look like you've received the worst news of your life."

"Oh, Rocko, it's more than that..." Beverly sighed as she looked up at the morning sky. "Today is supposed to be a special day, but Ed seems to be treating it like any other day."

"A special day?" Rocko raised an eyebrow in confusion before his eyes widened. "Oh my goodness. Mrs. Bighead, are you telling me that today is your wedding anniversary with Mr. Bighead?"

"Exactly!" Bev gave a groan.

Rocko gave a smile as he said, "Well, happy anniversary to you, Mrs. Bighead!"

Bev gave a warm smile towards Rocko. "Thanks Rocko, it really warms my heart to hear that... but I wish the same could be said for my husband. He's forgotten our anniversary for so many years, and when he does remember, it's almost night time and he tries to rush out to the stores, only to find everything closed down and only giving me dead flowers at the last minute."

"Ouch..." Rocko winced. "I guess those are very bad memories for you..."

"Don't get me wrong, Rocko. I wish Ed would be more responsible for everything or even remember sooner. I guess I'm just more used to him forgetting..." Beverly gave a sigh.

"Mrs. Bighead, don't get your hopes down yet. I'm sure after forgetting, he's sure to remember now!" Rocko smiled. "Why, I bet he has a secret plan right now and is just waiting to pull it off at the right moment, right after he gets off of work?"

Beverly paused as she looked towards Rocko. "Do you really think that?"

"I'm positive, Mrs. Bighead. Why, I bet right now, he's thinking of nobody else but you!" Rocko gave her some reassurance.

Bev gave a warm smile as she said, "Maybe you're right, Rocko. Why, I bet he's even thinking of me right now!"

* * *

Despite Beverly's newfound optimism and Rocko's belief in Ed Bighead, inside the heartless corporation known as Conglom-O, Ed Bighead had nothing on his mind except work, work and work. And Ed found himself being worked to the warty skin on his back not only in terms of paper work and desk work, but also having to attend at least two meetings held by his boss Mr. Dupette, having only a ten minute lunch break, and having to fill in for an hour for one of the lizards to keep an eye on Mr. Dupette. Needless to say, Ed had nothing else on his mind.

And when his shift was over, Ed Bighead sighed as he carried his empty lunch pail out and crawled into his car, sighing in relief. "Finally... three o'clock, the heavenly hour. All I want to do now is relax and put up my feet..."

With that said, Ed started his car up as he got out of the garage used for Conglom-O employees and as he had managed to get out, Ed noticed that his car was running low on fuel. He sighed, "I guess one quick stop to the gas station won't kill me..."

As Ed made a few turns, he quickly spotted the gas station he was looking for and stopped at the nearest pump as Ed got out of the car as he turned to a gorilla attendee, who was sitting back. "Don't get up."

The toad then grabbed the gas pump and put the nozzle into his car as he tapped his foot and waited. He thought he would be quick, but then he noticed another car nearby another gas pump station that looked vaguely familiar. It was then Ed noticed someone leaving the gas station as his eyes widened. "Oh no, I am in no mood to deal with HIM today!"

Unfortunately, as much as the toad prayed that he didn't notice him, Rocko, who had just arrived at his car, noticed Ed standing nearby. "Hello, Mr. Bighead."

Ed cursed under his breath, as he turned to him grumpily. "Hello there, neighbor."

"Beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Rocko said as he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Ed grumbled to himself.

"I bet you're excited for your anniversary with Mrs. Bighead." Rocko pointed out.

Ed crossed his arms and was about to start mocking Rocko behind his back as soon as he turned around... before stopping and looking confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Mrs. Bighead told me this morning today was your anniversary. I'm sure you're making big preparations." Rocko smiled.

Ed stared at Rocko as he shook his head and laughed. "Rocko, Rocko, Rocko. If you happen to look at the date on this newspaper, today is... uh..."

Ed was pointing to a newspaper stand with a couple newspapers still inside as he was trying to explain to Rocko about the date... before taking a look at the date itself as his eyes widened in shock. Rocko, raising an eyebrow, asked, "Mr. Bighead, are you oka-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Ed let out a large scream as he held his face in horror. "I-I-I-I-"

Rocko, shaken a bit, recovered a bit as he stared wide-eyed at his neighbor. "Mr. Bighead. Don't TELL me you forgot today was you and Mrs. Bighead's wedding anniversary!"

"I-I-I-I-" Ed looked around, sweat starting to pour out on his forehead.

Rocko, disappointed, crossed his arms. "Please tell me you have actual plans for her now and don't have to rush out of the gas station right now to find something perfect for her, only for the stores to be closed now, eventually ending up at a grocery store where you'll buy your wife cheap flowers wrapped in clear cellophane with the price tag still on it!"

Ed, no longer stammering, held his head in embarrassment as he started to cry. "I can't believe I did it again! No way is Bev going to forgive me now! Oh, what do I do, what do I-"

Ed Bighead then noticed Rocko still standing as he grabbed him by the shirt. "Rocko, you've always been a big help to me, even if I do find you annoying. You have to help me here!"

Rocko looked over at Ed in concern as he sighed. "All right, I'll help you out."

"You will?" Ed smiled as he let go of Rocko. "Oh thank you! I know I don't ask you much of anything, but I will greatly appreciate what you can do to help me! So... what can you do to help me?"

Rocko paused as he gave a smile. "Fortunately, I do happen to have a coupon for a fancy French restaurant, that'll allow anybody in."

"Oooohhh..." Ed's eyes began to shine.

"That restaurant is a little bit out of town, but fortunately, the drive is not too long." Rocko said as he started to dig around his wallet before pulling out the coupon. "Here it is. 'Free dinner for two at the Service de Fantaisie Français'. This is still good for another month, so use that if you will!"

"Rocko, you are saving my night right now!" Ed Bighead gave a big smile as he swiped the coupon off the wallaby's hands. "Now all I need is a good gift... but where can I get one? Rocko, you wouldn't happen to know any good jewelry stores still open, do you?"

Rocko gave a smile as he pointed to his left. Ed turned and saw that indeed, across the gas station, there was a nice little jewelry store across the street.

"Rocko... could you pay for my gas, please?" The toad said as he ran across the street.

The wallaby took a huge breath as he said, "The things I do to make a marriage stable... Wedding anniversaries are very dangerous days."

* * *

And with that, the first chapter has just been completed! How did you guys like it? Next time, Ed takes Bev out to dinner, but will things go wrong in the process? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Romantic Evening Together

Okay, I think I delayed this one for long enough, especially since this was a story request I needed to complete for sometime! Anyway, here is the next chapter of 'A Toady Anniversary'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Around five o'clock in the afternoon, Bev Bighead waited patiently as she was sitting down, looking out the window as she was dressed in a lovely blue dress. Unfortunately, her patience was starting to waver as she looked at the clock. Her eyes narrowed as she started to grit her teeth. "I knew it... he forgot our anniversary... when he gets home, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

With a sad, heartbreaking sigh, Bev was beginning to head upstairs when she heard the sound of a car parking in the driveway. Bev narrowed her eyes as she turned around, stomping downstairs, ready to give him the lashing of a lifetime. As soon as she opened the door though, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw that Ed Bighead was standing near the base of the doorstep, cleaned up rather nicely and holding what seemed to be a box wrapped in a nice red bow.

"Good evening, my lovely little toad." Ed said, attempting to make himself as suave as he possibly could. "A gift, for the lovely toad of my life."

"For me?" Bev gasped as she took the present. "Oh, Ed, you DID remember!"

"Of course I did." Ed lied a little. "I would NEVER forget our wedding anniversary. I apologize for making you wait."

Bev eagerly opened the box as she gasped, pulling out a nice pearl necklace that glittered in the sun. "Oh, Ed, look at those nice pearls. You really know how to please a woman."

"Shall I put them on for you?" Ed gave a grin as he offered a hand.

"I'd be happy to have them on, my sweet toad." Bev grinned, all anger against him completely forgotten as she handed the pearl necklace over to the male toad. As she turned around, Ed looked over to the other side of the fence to see Rocko watching nearby and giving him a thumbs-up. Ed gave a chuckle as he felt relieved that Rocko let Ed in his house to shower. Normally, he wouldn't step in Rocko's home, but since this was true love here, he was willing to make an exception.

Giving a nod, he slipped the pearls around her and fixed the clasp as he gave a nod. "What do you think?"

Bev pulled out a pocket mirror from her dress and examined her reflection as she gasped. Her eyes then fluttered nicely as she said, "Oh, Ed, these are certainly wonderful."

"Oh, but the night does not end there, my lovely." Ed grinned. "Because I have somewhere I'd like to take you... dinner, dancing, maybe a little romantic get-together later... if there's time..."

"Oh, Ed, you know there's ALWAYS time for a romantic getaway." Beverly smiled as Ed offered his hand.

"Wonderful. Follow me to the car and we'll be heading straight to our destination for our date... the Service de Fantaisie Français." Ed said as Bev took his hand.

"That sounds very romantic..." Bev said as she and Ed headed straight for the car, first letting Bev inside the passenger seat before going around and sitting down at the driver's seat.

From the other side of fence, Rocko watched as the Bigheads's car started to drive off, heading towards their destination. "Well... there they go. Off on another romantic date together... Rocko, you've done quite a good deed for the Bigheads today..."

* * *

It was actually quite a smooth ride for the Bigheads. Sure, there were a couple of traffic jams along the way, but this didn't bother Ed Bighead OR Bev Bighead in the slightest, for at that moment, all they could focus on was their love for each other. Pretty soon, Ed found a good parking space as he got out of the car and went around the passenger seat to let out Bev as he took her by the arm.

"Well, here we are, my sweet." Ed smiled as he and Bev looked over the fancy restaurant, before looking over towards each other. "Shall we go inside?"

"By all means." Bev giggled as she and Ed walked together towards the entrance of the restaurant.

As the two toads entered inside, they couldn't help but gape at the atmosphere that this restaurant was providing. Most everywhere, couples were seated around the area, either eating or sharing romantic thoughts with each other as waiters were going around, taking orders or serving food. While it did seem like a typical French restaurant, there was some sweet violin music coming out of the speakers that were attached near the ceiling, along with an assortment of pretty lights, including a large chandelier in the center of it all.

"Oh my..." Bev said as she looked everywhere. "This is such a fancy place. However did you manage to find it, Ed?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Ed smiled as he looked over towards a giraffe waiter coming over.

"Table for two?" The giraffe asked, his French accent very apparent.

"Yes, please." Ed nodded as the giraffe gave a nod.

"Follow me, s'il vous plaît." The giraffe said as he started to lead the two toads out of the waiting area and started to head upstairs.

"Oh my, Ed, they have an upstairs balcony!" Bev noted in her excitement.

"So I've noticed." Ed smiled as he started to thank Rocko in his mind at this current moment. Pretty soon, the two were led to a table as they sat down.

"I will be back with your menus." The waiter said as he started to walk off as Ed and Bev gave a nod.

"Oh, Ed, I know I keep saying 'oh, Ed' right now, but I just don't know what else to say!" Bev fluttered her eyes.

"Then don't say anything else. The night is young and we're having a perfect date!" Ed gave a grin. "I don't think anything can go wrong..."

Little did Ed know was that he had just cursed himself by saying those dreaded words...

* * *

A few minutes later, as the two toads were looking over the menus, Bev put her menu down as she gave a smile. "Well, I'm ready to order."

"As am I. Let me call for the waiter." Ed said as he looked over towards the giraffe waiter walking past with a tray in hand. "Excuse me, wait- er..."

Unfortunately, the giraffe waiter ignored him completely as Ed blinked. A moment later, the same waiter came back, this time with an empty tray. "Waiter, we-"

But again, the giraffe waiter walked past the male toad, not realizing the table was even nearby. Ed gave a nervous smile to Bev, before looking over towards the waiter, this time, with a full tray of food. "Excuse me."

Ed found himself annoyed when the giraffe waiter ignored him once again... it wasn't too long before the same waiter came walking back towards the Bigheads's direction. Ed tried again, "Pardon me, bu-"

But the giraffe walked past him again as Ed looked really furious. He searched around in his pockets and pulled out a stop sign, waving it around as the giraffe waiter passed him, but nothing doing. Ed shut his eyes in anger before digging around in his pockets, pulling out a metal triangle and a stick as he used the stick to bang the triangle around, trying to get the waiter's attention. It was at this moment Ed questioned just WHY Rocko would have a stop sign and a triangle and stick inside the tuxedo he 'borrowed' from him.

But that moment of questioning was completely forgotten as Ed noticed the waiter coming back. "HEY!"

But the waiter, once again, ignored the Bigheads's table. The furious toad looked ready to chuck the table, and was about to grab the candlestick that was lit up when...

"Are you ready to order?"

Ed blinked as he noticed the giraffe waiter standing next to the table as Bev, not noticing Ed's anger, gave a nod. Ed chuckled nervously before sitting back down and grinning. "Uh, yes. We are. Thank you."

"Very good, sir." The giraffe smiled as he pulled out a tablet. "What will your pleasure be?"

"Yes, I would like to order... the Cuisses de grenouille, please, with a side of Patates." Bev gave a grin.

The giraffe waiter blinked a few times as he looked over at Bev. "Are you sure you would want to order THAT dish."

"Why yes, I'm very certain." Bev smiled. "I don't know what half of those words mean, but it sounds very fancy! Isn't that right, Ed?"

"Er... yeah..." Ed said nervously as he gave a grin. "I'll take the, uh... the beef bourguignon and the French onion soup."

"An excellent choice sir." The giraffe said as he took the menus. "We'll be back with your orders as soon as possible..."

Ed gave a smile as he watched the giraffe waiter go off as Bev paused. "You know, I don't know what 'Cuisses de grenouille mean, but I bet it sounds delicious."

"I have a feeling that you might enjoy it, my dear. It is our night, after all." Ed gave a grin.

* * *

"What do you mean we are out of the 'Cuisses de grenouille'!" The waiter glared at the lion chef that was taking the orders.

"I am sorry, but our last batch went bad. We have to wait to order for next week." The lion explained.

"But I have an order for 'Cuisses de grenouille' right here! We don't have time to wait!" The waiter frowned... before pausing... and smirking. "Hmmm... or do we?"

* * *

"You know, Ed, I'm having a nice time right now." Bev grinned as she fluttered her eyes towards the toad.

"So am I, my lovely, so am I." Ed gave a grin as the waiter came over.

"Excuse me, Mr... Toad, right?" The giraffe waiter inquired.

"Bighead, actually." Ed gave a grin.

"Yes, of course. Would you mind following me to the kitchen, please?" The giraffe waiter gave a smile.

The male toad blinked as Bev looked concerned, before she asked, "Did my husband do something wrong?"

"Oh, non, non, non, he's not doing anything wrong. In fact, we just need your husband for... a test, if you will. It won't take long at all." The giraffe said in a smirking manner.

"A test? What kind of a test?" Ed asked.

"If you'd just follow me for a moment, I just want a moment." The giraffe waiter said. "It won't take more than a couple minutes."

"Well..." Ed looked nervous as he turned to Bev, who gave a smile.

"It's okay, Ed. Just go over to the nice waiter and see what he wants. I'll still be here... waiting." Bev gave a grin.

The male toad gave a nod towards his wife as he got up. "Okay, Bev, but I'll be back soon."

"You most certainly will." The giraffe waiter grinned as he motioned to the male toad. "Just follow me, please."

Ed felt a bit nervous, but nodded as he followed the giraffe waiter into the kitchen, wondering what he could possibly want with this toad.

* * *

And with that, the second chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be going into the final chapter, where anything that can go wrong, will go wrong for Mr. Bighead! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. The Big Chase

All right, it's been long enough, it's time for me to finish up this request story once and for all! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Ed Bighead looked around nervously, wondering what the waiter could possibly want with him. As he looked around, he noticed the lion cook looking at the toad in delight as he said, "Ah, yes, he'll do perfectly!"

"Perfectly for what? What's going on?" Ed asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Sir, you have been selected randomly to help us out with a certain dish." The waiter said with a grin.

"So what? I don't usually cook!" Ed frowned.

"Do not worry, monsieur! You'll get what we'll be preparing soon enough..." The waiter smiled as he pointed to the counter. "Just lay right down on the counter and we'll be right with you."

"Uh, that sounds more like a doctor's office... but what the heck?" Ed frowned as he laid down on the table, willing to play along with this escapade.

"Have at it." The waiter nodded towards the lion before ducking out of the doors.

The lion cook gave a grin as he examined the toad thoroughly, nodding as Ed looked unamused. The toad then opened his mouth. "Excuse me..."

"Sh, sh, sh... do not talk. Rather, let me help you relax as we start cooking. I'll be right back." The lion cook gave a grin as he started to back away for a moment.

Ed gave a huge groan as he started to narrow his eyes at the ceiling. "What weirdos..."

It was at that moment that, by a contrived coincidence, he spotted the cookbook nearby, with the page set on 'Cuisses de grenouille'. Ed smiled as he realized that this was the item his wife ordered. He figured he may as well see what that meant in English.

"Cuisses de grenouille'. To prepare this dish, first cut the frog's legs to the joints, then marinate in milk." Ed read as he chuckled. "Frog legs, huh? Boy, I wonder if that tastes any..."

Ed's eyes shrank as he read the page again. "Frog legs... FROG LEGS! HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!"

Ed immediately got up as he started to panic, trying to make a break for the door... but the lion cook had blocked it as he said, with a grin, "Excuse me, monsieur, but can we please cook your legs up?"

"I'm not a frog, I'm a toad! A toad!" Ed smiled nervously.

"Eh, frog, toad, what's the difference. You're both hopping amphibians." The lion cook shrugged as he held the butcher knife in a menacing way. "Now, hop back on the table..."

The toad could do nothing but scream loudly as he began to run from the crazy lion.

* * *

Back at the table, Bev was casually humming to herself as she twiddled her fingers, wondering when Ed was going to come back. Well, whatever the case, she was patient. She was waiting kindly...

* * *

"HELLLP!" Ed Bighead screamed as a butcher knife was chucked at him, but it managed to hit the wall, before falling. "Get me out of here! Those cooks have flipped their lids!"

"Come back here! We need your legs!" The lion pleaded as he chased after the frog.

Ed looked around, trying to think fast as he noticed something from up above... a rope. His eyes glistened in hope as he grabbed the rope and pulled it down, only for a secret compartment upstairs to be revealed as a ladder came toppling down on the nearing lion cook. Ed looked a little confused, before climbing up the ladder and going into a room as he looked down, nervously, knowing the lion wasn't conscious for long. He looked back and, much to his surprise, noticed something special he could use to his advantage.

At that time, the lion cook recovered as he looked up, seeing the open hatch as he roared. Climbing up quickly, he entered the hatch... only to be stopped as he looked around in shock to see hopping toy frogs croaking and hopping together.

The cook frowned as he wasn't deterred by this. Putting the butcher knife aside and pulling out a mallet, he raised it up high and squashed the first frog he saw... turning out to be a toy. The lion did the same thing to the next two toys, showing gears flowing everywhere. The lion frowned in frustration as he went to the next frog hopping around and used the mallet to whack it on the head.

"YEOWCH!" Ed groaned upon the mallet whacking him on the head. Then his eyes widened as he looked over towards a smirking lion chef. "Er... I mean... croak, croak?"

"Gotcha." The lion chef smirked... but not before Ed Bighead ran down the stairs as the lion cook glared.

"Hey! Come back! Those legs aren't going to cook themselves!" The lion said in a crazy stance.

* * *

Back towards Bev, she was frowning a little, wondering where Ed could be. "I know he didn't stand me up... unless... he did! The nerve of him!"

After baring her teeth for a moment, she took a few deep breaths as she said to herself, "Okay, keep it together. I'll just ask the waiter where he is..."

As luck would have it, the waiter was coming her direction as she waved him over. The waiter hummed as he came over to Mrs. Bighead. "Yes, what may I do for you, madame?"

"I'm just wondering if my husband will be coming back. He hasn't returned for a while since you picked him up." Bev asked in curiosity and concern.

"Your husband?" The giraffe waiter asked in surprise... before chuckling. "I assure you, your husband will be with you pretty shortly..."

Bev, hearing the laughter coming from the giraffe waiter, frowned in suspicion. "Why does your laugh sound evil?"

"What? Moi? Evil laugh? Madame, I take offense to that retort!" The giraffe waiter frowned as he put a hand over his heart. "I am an honest French waiter. I would never lead your husband to get chopped up to pieces just so you can have your frog legs."

Bev blinked as she looked down. "I'm sorry, I guess I-" It was then, at that moment, the last part of what the giraffe waiter said registered with her. She narrowed her eyes as she said, "Did you just say frog legs?"

The giraffe waiter's eyes widened as he started to sweat nervously. "Uh... yes. Cuisses de grenouille. It's French for frog legs. It's a delicacy."

Bev's brow furrowed as her teeth gritted in anger, much to the giraffe waiter's worry. "Uh, madame?"

* * *

Ed was struggling furiously as the lion chef had finally caught up with him. Ed was now tied up to the cutting board as his legs were now separate. He was even gagged as the frog attempted to struggle with his life. The lion chef came over, knife in hand as he gave a grin. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit..."

Ed's eyes shrank as the lion raised the butcher knife to the highest point as the toad was praying in his head for a miracle to happen.

BOOM!

At that moment, the lion chef jumped as he turned towards the entrance of the door to see the giraffe waiter flying inside and knocking the lion chef down. Ed looked confused until he saw his lovely wife coming in the kitchen, an angry look adorning her face and rubbing her fist. He muffled in excitement as the female toad came over and removed the gag.

"Oh Bev, thank goodness! We have to get out of there fast!" Ed begged.

"Ed Bighead! You have some nerve taking me to a place where I could have died!" Bev growled, making Ed yelp, sensing that the girl was peeved.

"Uh... sweetums, are you... angry right now?" Ed asked nervously.

"No, I'm not angry." Bev said in a tranquil furious voice.

"Oh, well, that's good." Ed sighed in relief as Bev grabbed the ropes.

"I'M DOWNRIGHT FURIOUS!" The female toad yelled at Ed Bighead as she tore up the ropes, freeing the frog in the process. "Are you out of your dumb mind, you stupid toad! You could have had me killed!"

"Uh, honey? Can we talk later? We have to get out of here before they come to!" Ed said as he grabbed Bev and started to drag her out of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare drag me off! You ruined our anniversary, because of your shoddy choice of restaurant!" Bev argued to her husband as Ed pulled out the coupon Rocko gave him earlier and put it on the register, before running off. "You cad, you monster, you-"

* * *

"-you idiot! I can't believe this!" Bev said as she and Ed stopped by the side of the road, far away from the restaurant at this point as Ed was looking out, feeling quite ashamed of himself. "The one time I wanted to have a wonderful anniversary, and you somehow ruin that!"

"Bev, I'm sorry, I really am." Ed said as he turned to his wife. "I just-"

"You just what? Thought I would feel better? Well guess what? It didn't work!" Bev growled. "At least when you forget our anniversary, you make up for it last minute. Sure, it's not much, but I can tell the gesture is there. Why would you do this to me, Ed? Why of all days, our anniversary?"

Ed looked over as Bev started to cry, sitting down and holding her head. The male toad looked down, feeling more guilty than before as he gave a sigh. He knew he couldn't lie... "I did forget our anniversary."

"Wh-what? What did you say, Ed?" Bev asked as she turned to Ed.

"I said, I forgot our blasted anniversary, okay?" Ed frowned. "I got out of work and ran into Rocko, who only reminded me in the last minute. He was the one who directed me over to the French restaurant in the first place, so if you want to blame somebody, blame him! I panicked, Bev, when I heard that today was our anniversary, and I remembered all those times that I forgot until the last minute... I realized that now that I remembered it early, I didn't want you to feel disappointed. Rocko helped me in preparing everything, your wonderful gift, the dinner I was planning to take you out on, the outing... but look at us now. We didn't even eat anything, we're probably being hunted down by those French kooks, and..."

Ed looked down. "I'm such a bad husband... maybe I was better off forgetting our anniversary... at least then you'd be happier without me in your life..."

Bev looked over at the frog, feeling a little sympathetic as she looked down at the necklace he gave her. She smiled a little as she looked over at Ed and patted him on the back. "You know, the night wasn't totally bad. You gave me a wonderful gift this year, and I really do love it."

"Really?" Ed asked as he gave a smile.

"Darling, I enjoy it!" Bev fluttered her eyes. "All right, so we didn't have the perfect anniversary, but it was the thought that counted. And you know what, Ed? Despite everything, I like being around you! Do I think I could have married someone better? I don't know, but I do know this... you're perfect for me, Ed, no matter what."

Ed looked over at Bev's loving eyes as the toad gave a small smile. "I suppose you're correct. As for you, you're the most wonderful woman of my life..."

"Oh, Ed..." Bev grinned as she and her husband shared a kiss. As they did so, they heard their stomachs growl as Bev chuckled, "Oh, right. We still haven't eaten..."

Ed patted his wife's hand as he said, "Pizza and a movie?"

"Not the most formal date, but I'll take that any day." Bev gave a nod.

Feeling satisfied, the two toads walked hand in hand back in the car as Ed began to drive back to O-Town, looking for the late night pizza place. As the car left, another car was following nearby, and at the wheel was a crazed French cook and the waiter, narrowing their eyes.

"There they go! Come on! We gotta get those legs!" The lion said as he pointed over.

"Oui, oui!" The giraffe nodded as the car followed the tracks of the Bigheads...

And that chase was going to be saved... for another time, because for now, the Bigheads were happy as they could possibly be...

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And with that, the story is at its end! How did you guys like it? My final thoughts on this story now! This was a request given to me by wifishark on Deviantart, and while he hasn't reviewed this story, I will say this, I'm glad I was able to write this. I love Rocko's Modern Life, it was one of those shows that I did enjoy, and with the Rocko's Modern Life TV Movie going to Netflix this summer, I'm looking forward to seeing where the world of Rocko will go from here! At least this was a nice change of pace of the usual fare. I know it's not a long multi-chaptered story, but I don't think it needed to be one. All in all, it was a fun story to do, and it's nice to focus on the Bigheads and their relationship! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
